


Lena Protects Kara's Secret

by Bensonn221



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom, supercorpendgame - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensonn221/pseuds/Bensonn221
Summary: Lena is kidnapped by Ben Lockwood and Otis Graves- Demanding that Lena tells them the real identity of Supergirl. BUT WILL SHE? OR WILL SHE PROTECT KARA'S SECRET?
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Lena Protects Kara's Secret

********************

**Exposition:**

**Characters** : Ben Lockwood, Otis Graves, Lena, Kara, Alex

 **Setting:** L-CORP, DEO, abandon warehouse

**Lena Protects Kara's Secret**

**"My secret identity is there to protect people; and if Lena knew I was Supergirl people might used that against her."**

_****AFTER CRISIS**** _

A brand new L-CORP building has just finished construction. Lena is rebuilding her company on a new Earth( _Earth unknown_ ). Lena has already been in her office a dozen times organizing where she would like things to be. She has a bottle of Van Horne near her desk and a framed picture of her and Kara together.

Before leaving Earth-38 Lena grabbed two important things: the watch Kara gave her and a picture that had her and Kara on it. 

Losing Earth- 38 was hard on everyone, especially Lena. Lena was just as scared as everyone else but never showed it. If losing a whole planet could scare Lena- Imagine how scared Lena could possibly be if something were to ever happen to Kara..

Despite what others thought of the Luthor family; Lena does care about humanity and the people who live in it. Lena felt the need to go straight to work right away after her company was finished with construction. For the past few days she has been completely overwhelmed. 

Lena has been working on a new device which scans for any signs of anti matter coming through the Earth's atmosphere. Lena is becoming frustrated because the prototype for the anti matter device that she had been working on keeps malfunctioning. 

**(LENA)** Damn!! I've been running these calculations over and over again- something must be off.**

**(LENA)** I've been at this for hours.. I think I just need a break..- A clear head and some fresh air will do the trick.**

As Lena makes her way towards outside, she sees a text message from Kara but doesn't answer it.

**(LENA)** I know I should at least make an effort to talk to her but I just don't have the time right now.**

Lena opens the L-CORP doors to head outside- Little does she know two masked strangers have been watching her ever since she stepped foot out of the building. Lena's phone starts to ring- Lena answers a business call. 

Lena becomes distracted.. Unaware of her surroundings-Lena becomes the perfect target for the two masked strangers to grab her. Coming from both directions two men grab Lena from behind- covering her head with a black cloth hood. They rush her towards the back alley so there would be fewer witnesses. 

The two masked men pushed Lena into a van. Lena wasn't able to get a good look at her attackers- _It just all happened so fast._

As they were shoving Lena in the back of the van, Lena fell to the ground-HARD. _Lena tried to contact Kara but as soon as she fell to the ground the watch broke. She had no way of getting in touch with her._

Lena is screaming and trying to break out of the van. One of the masked man- is in the driver seat and the other one is attending to Lena.

_LENA SCREAMS AGAIN-_

**(LENA)** WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME?**

Otis is in the back of the van with Lena putting an alien handcuff device around her hands.

_OTIS AND BEN IGNORE LENA..._

_** **Otis and Ben had disguised their voices**** _

_** **FRONT OF CAR** ** _

**(OTIS)** I TOLD YOU WE SHOULD'VE DUCT TAPED HER MOUTH SHUT!**

**(BEN)** We dont want to hurt her too much! We just need answers on the real identity of Supergirl! And she just happens to be the closest source there is!**

**(OTIS)** Fine!! But if she doesn't talk-Then I am doing things my way!**

**(BEN)** OK.. Deal..**

_THEY ARRIVE AT THEIR DESTINATION-_

An abandon warehouse. Otis and Ben take Lena out from the back of the van.

**(LENA)** PLEASE.. JUST STOP...**

**(LENA)** Just tell me what you want...**

Otis and Ben set Lena up against a cold iron wall-

Ben removes the black mask off of Lena's face but leaves the handcuffs on. Lena finally sees the face of her ONE of her attackers.

**(LENA)** You've got to be kidding me!**

**(BEN)** Miss Luthor.. We need your help to solve a mystery..**

**(LENA)** WE?!?**

Otis was waiting for his moment to come out from behind the wall to surprise Lena.

**(OTIS)** Hello Lena... It's been a long time!**

_Lena is shocked..._

**(LENA)** HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!?!?**

**(OTIS)** Now..why ask questions you already know the answer too..huh?**

**(OTIS)** Right... So, like my buddy Ben was saying- We need your help to uncover this mystery for us.. It just one simple question. If you would please just kindly answer the question like a good little girl... We can all go home. It's that simple.**

**(LENA)** OK..**

Lena tries to press her watch again. She knows its broken and the screen is cracked. But having it with her gives her hope.

**(OTIS)** Ok.. Let's try this shall we?!? WHO IS SUPERGIRL?!?**

**(LENA)** My own brother couldn't even figure out Superman's identity. What makes you think I know who Supergirl is?**

**(BEN)** She has a point...**

**(OTIS)** EVERYBODY SHUT UP!**

**(OTIS)** This is getting nowhere...**

**_**NEW DEO HEADQUARTERS**_**

**(ALEX)** Kara, whats wrong?**

**(KARA)** Nothing... I'm not sure.. I texted Lena earlier today and she hasn't responded. I'm a bit worried.**

**(ALEX)** Well, maybe we can track her and see where's she at right now.. Isn't she usually at L-CORP during this time?!?**

**(KARA)** Yes, she just started to get the company up and running again. I am so proud of her.**

Alex is on Brainy's tablet tracking Lena's last known whereabouts- _Using her cellphone as a reference_ . 

**(ALEX)** Ok.. So its showing that Lena's last known whereabouts are at L-CORP.**

_Kara leaves the room-_

**(ALEX)** Where are you going?!?**

**(KARA)** To check in on Lena.. I'll be on comms if you need me!**

Kara arrives at Lena's office and checks in at Lena's lab. She also has asked around to see if anyone else has seen Lena. Kara can't seem to find her anywhere.. Kara starts to panic. Kara's starts to overthink of so many possibilities of where Lena might be. 

**_**KARA ON COMMS**_**

**(KARA)** Alex, are you sure L-CORP is the last place Lena has been at? She hasn't been anywhere else today?**

**(ALEX)** Yes- That's L-Corp is the only place Lena has been at all day.**

**(KARA)** WELL SHES' NOT HERE ALEX!! I CAN'T FIND HER!!**

_Tears are streaming down Kara's face..._

**(ALEX)** Have you tried her apartment?**

**(KARA)** No it still hasn't finished construction. Lena has been living at L-CORP. And I don't want to break in her loft and invade her privacy!**

**(KARA)**Alex... Where could she be?!?**

**(ALEX)** Kara, just breathe- I have Brainy right beside me helping me out.**

_****BACK AT THE ABANDON WAREHOUSE**** _

Otis is getting frustrated and is not getting the answers he wanted from Lena. Otis starts taking his anger out on her.

**(OTIS)** WHO IS SUPERGIRL?!?**

**(LENA)** I DON'T KNOW!!**

_OTIS SLAPS LENA IN THE FACE-_

Otis walks away for a minute-Lena uses those 60 seconds to try again to contact Kara with the watch..Her hands maybe handcuff but a Luthor woman is very smart and capable of finding ways to signal for help.

** _**BACK AT THE DEO**_ **

_Lena's last attempt to contact Kara-WORKED!_

**(ALEX)** KARA!! We have a location on Lena!**

**(KARA)** WHERE?!?**

**(ALEX)** An abandon warehouse just outside the city. PLEASE WAIT FOR BACK UP!**

**(KARA)** I CAN'T THERE'S NO TIME!! I NEED TO GO NOW! Who knows how long Lena's been held there for!**

_****Abandon Warehouse**** _

Ben sees that Lena is trying to break free out of her handcuffs..

_Ben whispers to Lena_

**(BEN)** Hey! What are you doing huh?!? Are you trying to get yourself killed?**

**(LENA)** Why are you doing this Lockwood? This seems to be all of Graves's idea.. What do you get out of this?**

**(BEN)** You don't know what you're talking about- So i suggest you keep your mouth shut.**

_SUPERGIRL BREAKS THROUGH THE ROOF-_

As soon as Kara hits the floor. She pauses and catches a glimpse of Lena's face- Kara's heart drops - seeing bruises on Lena's face, broke her heart.

_Also... it made Kara want to protect Lena even more._

Otis and Ben weren't around Lena. Kara saw Lena wearing alien handcuffs and broke her out of it using her heat vision.

**(OTIS)** Oh.. I was hoping you would show up!**

Otis fires a kryptonite bullet at Kara. Lena tries to jump in front of it to protect her- But since Kara has super speed Kara takes the hit and the bullet goes through her upper right shoulder. 

Kara and Lena grab on to each other. Kara is badly injured-

**(KARA)** THIS IS NOT OVER!!**

Kara takes Lena out of the warehouse and instead of heading straight to the DEO- Kara heads to Lena's loft in the L-CORP building.

As soon as Kara and Lena make it to the loft Kara puts Lena down, and Kara starts to struggle with the bullet in her shoulder.

**(LENA)** Kara please... Let me take you to see your sister!**

**(LENA)** Why did you bring us here anyways?**

**(KARA)** I just wanted to see you again... I am sorry for everything**

_Kara starts crying_

A flood of memories comes rushing back to Lena. Her lunch dates with Kara, working with her at Catco, game nights, and whenever they needed each other through difficult times. Kara has never given up on Lena- not only that, when Supergirl saves Lena it is not out of duty or recognition. Supergirl and Kara are one of the same- BOTH care for LENA LUTHOR. Lena has become the heart of Kara Danvers. 

**(LENA)** Ok.. well, since you're staying here-Looks like gonna have to take this bullet out for you then..**

Lena helps Kara onto the couch. Lena grabs some supplies from her bathroom. 

Kara's eyes starts to close and open-slowly.

_Lena touches Kara face-_

**(LENA)** KARA!... HEY! Stay with me now!!**

Kara eyes becomes wide awake again.

**(LENA)** Ok... now this is going to hurt.**

**(KARA)** ooouch!!**

Kara grabs Lena's hand- by impulse; she wasn't thinking she was just scared.

The bullet finally comes out...

_Lena touches Kara's hand for a moment.._

**(LENA)** I'm going to run you a hott bath- It is the least I can do. Make sure you call Alex and let her know that you're ok.**

Kara gets in touch with Alex and tells her what happen. 

Lena comes back from the bathroom to check in on Kara...

**(LENA)** Wow, you're almost fully healed!**

**(KARA)** I know! Just one of the perks of being an alien!**

_Kara laughs-_

**(LENA)** Don't even joke about that Kara! You almost died!**

_Lena's voice begins to soften-_

**(KARA)** I know... I'm sorry...**

_Lena and Kara walk towards the bathroom together.._

**(LENA)** OK, everything is all set. Ill be right outside if you need me..**

**(KARA)** Thank you Lena, for everything..**

Kara is having a hard time taking off her clothes because of her injury. So she calls Lena for help..

**(KARA)** Hey... LENA!**

_Lena opens the door slightly._

**(LENA)** Everything ok?**

**(KARA)** No..Not really- I can't seem to undress actually..**

Kara is in her Supergirl pant suit-

**(LENA)** OK.. Right... No worries..**

**(KARA)** I just need help with the zipper in the back..**

Lena pulls down the zipper. She then turns around and faces Kara in a heated lusted moment..

**(LENA)** You need help with anything else?**

_Lena's mouth becomes watery-_

**(KARA)** Yes...I also need help taking the pant suit off. If you're ok with that?**

**(LENA) Well, we already started with the zipper, so i guess we should just continue from there then..**

**(LENA)** Sit on the edge of the bathtub for me..**

Kara sits on the edge of the tub while Lena slowly takes off her paint suit not trying to hurt her shoulder wound in the process.

Lena starts pulling down the suit from the top and then taking it off from the bottom- tossing it aside onto the floor.

Lena's looking at Kara's body and is getting overwhelmed with excitement. Lena felt Kara's body while taking off her paint suit- Which made Kara smiled.

_Kara only has her bra and underwear on left._

**(KARA)** It's ok Lena I got these last two I appreciate your help. but.. Do you mind helping me out with one more thing?**

**(LENA)** Sure whats up?**

**(KARA)** When I get into the tub.. Can you just help me wash with the sponge on my back?..**

**(LENA)** That seems ok..**

Kara steps into the bathtub with her underwear and bra on.. She takes off her last two remaining clothes off from the tub. Lena has bubbles floating around in there.

Lena was trying so hard not to stare at Kara but she couldn't help it..

Lena grabbed a sponge and started to wash Kara's back..

**(LENA)** Thank you for saving me from Otis and Ben today..**

**(KARA)** Lockwood was there too? That's a conversation for another day..**

**(KARA)** And like I said.. Dangerous saves has been becoming more of our thing lately..**

**(LENA)** It sure has..**

**(KARA)** Why did they kidnap you anyway?**

_Lena stays silent...._

Kara moves her position in the tub- she comes closer to Lena. Lena takes a pause on sponging Kara's back.

**(LENA)** The reason they took me was.. They thought they could get me to tell them Supergirl's real identity..**

**(KARA)** I am so sorry you had to go through all that. This is all my fault...**

_Lena looks at Kara with soft eyes-_

**(LENA)** Kara.. You were there for me and we both made it out alive..THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS.**

Kara brings her head down-she still feels sad.. 

**(LENA)** What is it?**

**(KARA)** It just scared me earlier today not knowing where you were.. I just lost so many people lately... and just thought of losing you Lena.. it terrifies me. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I am not at my full strength whenever I am fighting. Kryptonite maybe my weakness.. but whenever I'm around you or when I dont' feel your heartbeat right beside me- THAT BECOMES MY ULTIMATE WEAKNESS..**

Lena's heart races... you can hear her heart beating out of her chest.

Lena decides to step into the bathtub with Kara-in a spontaneous moment; with all her clothes on.

Lena lets Kara lay back on her in the tub as she continues to wash her body...

**_ **THE END** _ **


End file.
